


Laser Tagging

by bookstantrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash
Summary: Cassian finally takes Nesta Archeron on date, but things don't go as he had planned
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Laser Tagging

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was based off a prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a dark corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.

Cassian had lost sight of Nesta about ten minutes ago.

That was not a good sign.

They’d been friends for years now and finally, _finally_ after much pestering from his part, Nesta had at last said ‘yes’ to going out with him. They’d hanged out together before, sure, but always with the rest of their friends. Never like this. Like a date.

And Cassian was almost sure he had screwed everything up.

He had chosen laser tag as their first date.

He had taken Nesta Freaking Archeron _laser tagging._

The ideia had seemed good when he’d first thought about it. Nesta was super anxious because of her finals results and she needed to let off some steam. And which way better to relax than a friendly laser tag competition?

Cassian had been so sure she’d like it. Nesta was known for being a little competitive, if the famous Jenga War in their freshman year in college was enough proof, so it was something that would distract her.

Now, as Cassian ran around the dark space, he was afraid she had ditched him.

He was partly at fault for getting ahead of himself and running to eliminate the first people he saw, but he couldn’t stomach the idea of her having left. He was debating going back to the entrance or keep searching for Nesta when he saw a flash of golden brown hair turning the corner.

“Nesta?” Cassian asked out loud, not caring if he’d give his position away as he walked in the direction he though he’d seen her. But when he got there he saw it was deserted.

“That’s weird” he said, scratching his head. He was thinking of turning around when he heard footsteps.

Cassian took off in that direction, hoping it was either Nesta or another competitor. After all, he still wanted to win. The winner would gain a cupom for an _“all you could eat meal”_ atCrazy Burger.

Cassian really liked Crazy Burger.

It was also a good second date spot and a way to ask Nesta for forgiveness after leaving her behind. He just had to win this and find her. Whichever happened first.

He ran, trying to hear the sound of the other person’s footsteps amidst the chaos of shouts and laser sounds. He turned left, thinking he saw the silhouette of somebody, only to find himself at a dead end.

“Damn it” Cassian gritted his teeth, annoyed. He was running in circles, more lost than a blind man in a shooting.

“Well, well, look who we have here” a teasing voice said behind him, and Cassian tuned to find himself face to face with Nesta.

“Nesta” he breathed, some tension leaving him as he realised that she had not ditched him.

“Looking for someone?” she arched an eyebrow, placing her gun free hand on her hips.

“Looking for you. I thought—“

“I’d ditched you?” she sounded surprised, almost hurt, pouting a little and getting closer to him until his back was pressed against the dark wall “You hurt me Cass”

Cassian stopped breathing as she got within a hair’s breath from him, the laser tag vest the only thing between them.

“I—” he took a deep breath. Once. Twice “I’m sorry for doubting you”

“And?” Nesta whispered, her freed hand running up his arm.

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind” Cassian managed to say, not daring to move a single millimetre as her hand kept its wandering up his arm.

_Focus Cassian. Focus._

He was trying very hard to maintain his self control. All those years of pent up sexual tension — added to how hot Nesta looked wearing leggings and a tight fitted shirt — were screaming at him to grab her and kiss her senseless against the wall behind him.

And when Nesta ran her nose along his neck, her hand gently grabbing his hair, he felt his control slipping.

“You left me all alone” she breathed, her mouth brushing his jaw.

“Nesta…” Cassian groaned, dropping his laser gun to grab her waist.

He was going to faint. He was going to collapse right in the middle of a freaking laser tag space. All because Nesta Archeron, his life long crush, this smart, sassy and witty _goddess_ was touching him.

_God, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me up_

“You were so focused on winning” Nesta said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

_Mother above_

Cassian groaned, his grip on her tightening.

“You were so focused on winning that you forgot that I also was competing”

Suddenly, Nesta stepped back, and Cassian had no time to react, to try and grab his forgotten gun on the floor, before Nesta aimed hers at him.

And shoot him. Straight on his chest.

“Never let your guard down. Especially around me” she grinned, a mischievous glint on her eyes “I’ll see you after I win this”

Saying that, Nesta Archeron turned her back at him, leaving a dumbfounded Cassian alone in the dark, his vest signing that he’d been eliminated.


End file.
